


small moments like this

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, minhyuk just want to sleep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: based off that picture Minhyuk posted on twitter





	small moments like this

Minhyuk stirred from his sleep when he felt a firm body on top of his. He knew exactly who it belonged to. He had felt that exact body pressed against him so many times but in completely different circumstances. 

"Hoseok get off you're crushing me."

"No I'm comfy." The older firmly stated.

Minhyuk sighed, too tired to argue. "Hoseok I don't wanna stop breathing while I'm sleeping, monbebes would be so upset." 

The dark haired boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.   
"You're so dramatic." Minhyuk only hummed beneath him. 

Hoseok felt his heart melt. The younger was clearly exhausted with dark circles under his eyes. Hoseok shifted his position so that he wasn't suffocating the skinny boy anymore and wrapped his arms around him instead. He pressed a gentle kiss against the other boy's neck and sighed in content.

Minhyuk fell asleep with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
